Sway
by carbontetrachloride
Summary: Complete and utter fluff. DL. I still can't write summaries. One shot.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I last wrote anything remotely close to narratives. So I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Story mine, Characters not mine.**

* * *

Lindsay shuddered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, the rough material of his sleeve brushing against the cloth of her dress. A tingle ran through her spine; she smiled shyly and took a step closer. When she looked up into his eyes and saw the seriousness they held, she couldn't help but blush. Their torsos were now a mere two inches apart.

"Lindsay," he murmured her name and grinned a little. He looked like a sheepish seven year old getting caught for digging up his mother's geranium plant. She ducked her head, and blushed even harder when she found herself eyeballing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"What?" She asked, putting in as much effort as possible to sound indignant.

But the timid smile on her face gave her away.

Shaking his head, Danny chuckled and guided her movements lazily. The slow spin was painful. She focused on his button – white, four holes, as colors swirled around her. It was just too painfully slow. Her neck was starting to hurt from trying to keep her face away from his body, and he noticed it. She gasped when he pushed her towards him gently.

"Hey!"

He laughed, and she had to as well. Both smiled at each other after the mirth faded, then looked away, because Lindsay had a nice laugh, and Danny had a nice swallow. They were both nervous, butterflies fluttering in sync within their bellies. Sighing, she leaned in and rested the side of her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes. Her heart did a little flip when she heard his thump louder.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" She muttered, too distracted inhaling his scent and memorizing every detail.

"I like you. _A Lot_."

She rolled her eyes and pulled back a little to look at him. Was he mocking her? "Me too. If that's the answer you were looking for."

"I didn't ask you a question." Danny chuckled, and turned her around.

"Why?"

"What?" He frowned and wrapped another arm around her.

Lindsay reached both arms behind his neck. "Why do you like me? _A Lot_." This was horrible, except that his arms felt really, really nice.

"Damn, Lindsay."

"It used to be 'Damn, Montana'." She whispered sadly.

He whispered back with the exact same tone, "I thought you hated 'Montana'."

She locked eyes with him and took a step to the left. He followed. "So, why?"

"I just like you, Lindsay. You're different, in a nice way. To me, I mean. Not that you're weird, although sometimes you can be, and it's cute, y'know? You're great. I don't know. Must there be a reason? I just do." He stopped himself from rambling and took a deep breath, his sternum inflated and pressed against hers. "I just can't help but stare at you whenever you walk by. Doesn't hurt that your butt's nice to look at."

Lindsay whacked the back of his head and cocked an eyebrow, although her heart was doing all sorts of insane gymnastics inside.

"Aww…c'mon, Montana. Must we talk about this now?"

"No," she shook her head, "But I just want you to know that I do like you." She murmured, and rested her head against him again. They swayed.

Danny tightened his grip on her, "I know. And you have things to settle."

"I'm really sorry." She said softly, closing her eyes.

He looked down and sighed, "It's okay, I'll wait."

* * *

It was everything she liked. Well, almost. Women in elegant dresses; men in clean suits. The air was fragrant with a mixture of perfume and cologne, alcohol and food. _Magic._ Stella mused to herself, sipping from the flute of champagne in her hand. Every year, she looked forward to the Christmas Ball. Her colleagues and friends would all be there, smelling something other than latex gloves and finger print powder. The alcohol certainly smelt more delicious than the lab ethanol. The calm atmosphere was a far cry from crime scenes and reporters, and everyone (if she pretended hard enough) was behaving like well mannered kings and queens.

Flack, Sheldon and she sat at the table designated to their team, a few feet away from the dance floor. All three slouched into the cushioned chairs.

"The two of them look awfully cozy." She nudged Flack.

"I know." He rolled his eyes and took a sip.

Sheldon grinned, "Stella, we've been staring at them for ten minutes and they have yet to notice us."

"Actually, I think if we waved our hands like lunatics, they wouldn't see a thing." A wide toothy smile graced her features. She was Stella, after all, ever the gossip. "Do you think they're together?"

Sheldon trained his eyes back to the dance floor. Danny and Lindsay were staring into each others eyes, completely oblivious to Mac and Peyton dancing just to their right. "Highly probable, judging from their body language."

A dreamy sigh escaped from Stella's lips, causing both men to look at her warily. "What?! It's just so sweet. Young love. You know?"

The two men were about to agree when a slightly tipsy Sid Hammerback plopped himself down into the chair next to Stella.

"Hello, detectives." He greeted, eyes sparkling.

The three of them murmured and looked back to the dance floor. Lindsay had just hit Danny rather violently in the arm and all he had done was throw back his head to laugh, and held her even closer. Although the two of them getting Even Closer was slightly questionable.

"You guys watching the Danny-and-Lindsay Channel?" Sid asked, and swiped a clam off Sheldon's plate.

"Yeah."

"Wonder why they're so comfortable tonight." He said, and stole Don's napkin to wipe his mouth.

All three detectives spun around to face him, curious expressions displayed on their faces. The good doctor knew something they didn't.

It was an occupational hazard and they had to know. Immediately. Or else.

"Spill." Stella prodded him with a finger.

Sid frowned dramatically, "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what? Did they fight?"

He raised an eyebrow, and then started laughing. "No. Not really."

"You have to tell us." Flack said.

"Please." Sheldon added for good measure.

"Alright, alright. Fine."

* * *

"I didn't say how good you look this evening."

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled, burying her head in his chest, "You look pretty good yourself. Nice tux."

"Nice cleavage." He nodded approvingly.

She slapped his arm. "Danny!"

"Okay, Miss Country Girl. You're beautiful, as always." It was a line he had used before, but this time he meant it.

"Tonight is nice."

Danny nodded. "It's nice spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too." She picked a piece of imaginary flint off his tux, her fingers needed to find something to be busy with. "I wish we hadn't spent a month avoiding each other."

"Me too, Montana, me too."

* * *

Sid leaned forward so he could look all three detectives in the eye. He whispered conspiringly, "It seems, Danny asked Lindsay out about two months ago." The story teller in him was thrilled that all three of them were looking at him with wide eyes, begging to know more. "But Lindsay stood him up, and when he asked her about it later in the day, she gave him the 'it's not you, it's me' speech."

"Oh, my gosh." Stella whispered.

"Wait a minute! How do you know all these?" Flack narrowed his eyes. How could Sid be so privy of that info when he didn't even know _anything_.

Sid laughed heartily, "Straight from the horse's mouth, of course."

"Danny told you all these? Why would Danny tell you anything?"

"I resent that, Detective. But I'm willing to forgive you." He leaned back into his chair, "Danny does talk to me."

Sheldon sighed, "So, why are they dancing like an old, married couple?"

"Beats me." Sid said.

"It's so odd that Lindsay stood Danny up. I mean, they're Danny and Lindsay!" Stella fiddled with her napkin, a tiny frown gathering in her forehead.

Don shifted in his chair. "You know what I think is odd?"

His three companions shrugged and looked at him.

"What's the point of giving _the speech_ if you're gonna refuse to dance with anyone else except Danny?"

They nodded in agreement. They had watched Lindsay shake her head politely, or give lame excuses to men who had approached her, until Danny, with a bashful expression on his face, reached for her hand.

"She didn't want to dance with me." Sid snorted. "Stella, wanna dance?"

"Nah, I'm watching quality TV."

"Don?"

"NO."

"Sheldon?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Sid!"

* * *

"So, tomorrow, are we back to being friends? Or are you still Ice Queen?"

She blushed for the umpteenth time that evening. "Friends."

"Cool, I got an Ice Queen to melt." Danny smirked, but placed a kiss on her temple.

"Shut up, Danny."

"I like you too, Lindsay."

There was a brief moment of silence, and she lifted her head off his chest to look at him. Danny held his breath as they stopped swaying. They were the only pair standing in the dance floor, his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck. He watched, enthralled by the golden specks in her eyes glistening under her lashes, and the warm smile that slowly spread across her face.

The moment was gone when the song playing ended. She hugged him, and he knew that they were more than friends, but not quite.

* * *

**A/N: That was fluff. Cotton candy fluff! Right? Read and review:) **


End file.
